<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>flower crowns by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294200">flower crowns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500, merfuma - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Perfuma took a deep breath, before clutching the flower crown she was holding closer to her chest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mermista/Perfuma (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>flower crowns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Perfuma took a deep breath, before clutching the flower crown she was holding closer to her chest. She did her best to still hold it gently, not wanting to crush any of the pink flowers that she had grown herself with so much care, before crafting it into the gift it was now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A token of confession of sorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The princess was extremely nervous, but prayed that everything would go alright, and that her gift would be accepted. All she could do was hope as she anxiously walked around the Castle of Bright Moon. All members of the princess alliance were currently there thanks to loads of meetings. All she had to do was to find her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hallway after hallway, Perfuma continued to walk, and greeted lot of people, but none were </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, none were Mermista.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as she was about to give up on her search, she finally saw her, rounding a corner of the castle. Perfuma immediately sped up, doing her best not to straight up run, before calling her name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mermista!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped and turned around, a bit confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Perfuma. Is there something? I was on my way to get some ice cream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without saying anything, she held out the flower crown, her eyes were closed. She was too nervous to meet her gaze, and she was shaking. She gulped and did her best not to crack her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… made this for you. I… grew the flowers myself because I thought they would look pretty on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took another breath, and then felt Mermista’s gentle touch on her hand, her palm touching her skin for a second as she took the flower crown, and then put it on her head. The pink flowers looked gorgeous against her deep teal hair. She swore her heart skipped a beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Perfuma. It’s really pretty.” she answered. “Do you… wanna come get ice cream with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A smile grew on the princess’s face as warmth filled her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d… love too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>